


House wife

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Foot Fetish, M/M, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Spooning, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you interested in other stuff here:-blob fic-slug Dream-birdnap-pizza fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous, Weird fics





	House wife

George ordered some cake this morning wanting to surprised Dream. He even prepared him a little surprise.

He was looking at himself in his oversized apron . He was feeling himself a bit embarrassed about the though he will be railed in what he is wearing.

"Well, I just have to put this in..." he was so flustered thinking about putting such thing to keep him open.

He went on top of the bed and removed the lower half of the apron and lathered his finger from the lube on the night stand beside him.

He rubbed the hole before inserting a finger in. Looking at himself in the front of him only turning him on but kept focusing on fingering himself open to be able to fit the butt plug.

"I think this is enough for now..." he groaned as he pulled his fingers out. He rubbed some lube on the butt plug and started to try fitting it slowly.

His breath hitched as he was fitting it.

"Fuuuu~" as he fit it fully in.

He got up and cleaned him self from lube and and went back to the living room.

It should only take few more hours until Dream arrives.

"He's late again... why he always keep coming late.

He heard Dream voice all of the sudden filling the house of him being back.

George went and walked to him and hugged him from behind "Welcome home dreamy~"

Dream turned to see him and his face turned slightly to a shade of pink.

"What's with the whole apron thing going on?" Snirked Dream.

"Well, I wanted to do a whole wife thing but since you are late you don't get to chose~ so you will have to eat dinner, take a bath and then I will think about it wether you can have me or not~" grinned George.

Dream like he was mocked but regrets not coming earlier.

He started to eat so quickly. "Dream eat slowly or you will choke on your food" giggled George.

After Dream finished eating he went to take a bath.

'He really is trying to get a piece of me, why not making it hard on him~' thought George to himself.

Dream rushed down stairs to see George to ask him if he can have him.

George only walked him upstairs with him to their room.

"I can finally tail you in this apron~" smiled Dream.

"And who said we gonna go by what you want?~ for being late you only follow as I say I might be the bottom but I will bossing you in this one."

They both sat on the bed.

"Open your mouth" George ordered.

Dream did as George said, toes were shoved into his mouth.

"Suck on them" grinned George darkly.

Dream was only turned on but sucked them coating each toe with his spit.

"Your pants takes them off" George ordered next.

Dream took his pants and boxers off waiting for what's gonna happen next.

George cold feet sent sudden shivers down Dream spine. George started to rub his feet on Dream dick and started to jerk him.

Dream just groaned from the feeling, when he was half hard George removed his foot.

George started to kiss him, biting on his lower lip for entrance. George indulged into his mouth taking dominance in the kiss, they were kissing heatedly. It was nice for Dream to let some steam off, it's been a while since they last did it.

Dreams slid his hand under the apron touching George chest. Touching his nipples and playing with them.

Making George moan in the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss and started to suck on his neck until the collar bone leaving marks on his pale skin.

"Dreeeam~" whined George wanting to feel more.

One of dreams hand moved low enough to start jerk him.

He bit harshly on his shoulder dig his teeth into the flesh making him bleed. That made George squint, scratching his nail onto dreams back.

"NGH~ Dreeeam..." George whined.

"Look at how hard you are...Show me what you got down there~" demanded Dream.

George turned around showing Dream his bare ass and spreading it make the butt plug visible for Dream to see.

"On your knees~" ordered Dream.

'I was suppose to be ordering around not him ordering me around' complained George to himself in his thought.

He showed his cock to George which made him only gulp.

George started to lick around tip and giving also soft licks and swirling his tongue around him until he took him in slowly.

He started to bob him head to take him while. Dream thrusted his head whole and pulled him.

George gasped for air only to be sucking again on Dreams cock.

His hand held on Dreams thighs, while Dream gripped George head from the back and kept thrusting it.

"Mmmhn~" his moans were muffled by Dreams cock that was thrusting into his mouth.

He pulled him out, only to see him panting.

His hand reached to jerk him off. He started to jerk him fast.

"Look at how hard you are..." Dream started to admire George body.

"Fuuuuu~" Dream was stoking him hard and fast rapidly.

"Dreeeeamy Ah~ please~"

"Please what?" Smirked Dream.

"I'm gonna cum.." whimpered George.

"Cum for me" George flushed red, didn't expect it.

He felt shame cover him as he came.

George turned around showing Dream his bare ass and spreading it make the butt plug visible for Dream to see.

"Show me what you got down there~"demanded Dream.

"I wanna see you pull it out. Go ahead~"

The sentence sent shivers down George spine. His hand moved slowly down to his hole and removed it.

Dream started to position himself. The tip brushed against his entrance making him whimper. He slowly pushed inside of him feeling the warmth of his inside around him tightening making Dream groan.

He gave George time to adjust before thrusting in and out of George.

"DREAM- f-faster ~ haaa~" George was a moaning mess.

Dream was pounding basically into the bed.

"Fuuuck your hole is so tight~" moaned Dream thrusting into George.

Dream gripped hard on George hips thrusting more deep into him.

"am close-" slurred George.

Dream learned to jerk him fast making George cum.

Dream kept thrusting until he came deep into George.

The laid down a bit to catch their breaths from the after math.

Dream pulled George closer to him still didn't pull out.

"Can we stay like this?" Dream asked.

"If you clean my hole first~" replied George.

So Dream went to clean him and got to bed when they finished.

Dream positioned himself to be the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you interested in other stuff here:  
> -blob fic  
> -slug Dream  
> -birdnap  
> -pizza fic


End file.
